A Dragoness Love
by Niadra
Summary: TF. Trace and Nora become closer


Writer: 'Ello young humans. After being inspired by an incentive page by The author/artist of TwoKinds, I have been brewing of a romance one-shot fanfic between Trace and lady Nora. Critiques and praise welcome; flames are used to cook my marshmallows. Please do enjoy the following fanfic...

Rated M For Later Content

Two Kinds is the property of Tom Fischbach

[Lady Nora's Viewpoint]

Eastern Basitin Isles...Early Evening

"At least stay here until I fall asleep Trace," I pleaded as I gazed at the ex Grand Templar. "It would mean a lot to me."

Putting his hand on my front paw made my scales shiver in delight. Trace retorted, "But I have to get back to Flora and Keith. Who know's what the Basitin government will do to Flora or Keith. I must get back to them at once! I shouldn't tarry here too long."

Sighing, I replied, "I know, but I want you to stay here for a bit. Just until I start to fall asleep. Can you at least do that for me, Trace?" There was a moment of hesitation before the human spoke again.

"I guess. But I can't stay for too long."

In delight, I shuffled my wings as I found a comfortable spot on the cave floor. It wasn't as soft as grass, but it would do for a deep sleep. Folding my wings, I flattened them against my body like an angry feline.

"The natural recurring mana crystals that grow here are absolutely amazing," Trace mused as he looked at the gargantuan growths of crystal on the cave ceiling.

Stifling a laugh, I smiled at Trace's over-interest in the crystals. I then asked in a grim tone, "What will you do when your memories return? If you're memories don't stop you, how will you keep your Keidran from dying when you become forty?" I held back a snappy comment.

"I really don't know," answered Trace as he sighed and turned his gaze to the ground. "I've been reading my old journal again and looking for answers. But at this rate, I'm not even sure if I can do it anymore."

I twisted my tail around Trace's body and pulled him close to my warm belly. "Don't worry about it Trace. Things will look up soon, I guarantee it," I assured him warmly, licking his cheek with my leathery tongue. Once I felt Trace's muscles relax, I allowed myself to drift off into a void world of sleep.

_Flashback..._

"Are you sure this is going to work Trace?" I asked, unsure whether this was a good idea or not.

Looking at me with confidence, Trace replied as we walked into the courtyard of a mansion, "You doubt me Nora? That hurts! But, I assure you that this will absolutely work!"

Trace proceeded to mock battle me in efforts to gain attention from a girl whom Trace had fallen heads-over-heels to. Saria ah Gruhan was her name.

The templar drew his sword and swung it at me. I parried with my claws and blew a stream of fire in his direction. Using a mana crystal, Trace quickly summoned a magical shield to protect him from the flames. _Impressive, _I thought to myself.

Already charging at me with his sword, Trace had a look of determination on his face. It made my scales shiver at his magical aura. I lashed at him with my tail, only narrowly missing his torso. He retreated and shouted as I reared up menacingly, "Igniras!" The bolt of magic struck my sensitive underbelly and left a smoking dent in my scales. _His power matches the Grand templar and maybe even as strong as me._

I counter attacked with my tail. Rapping him in the diaphragm, Trace doubled over to catch his breath. Slighted from my attacked, Trace retreated to a safer distance. Waiting for him to make a move, I watched intently.

Before either of us could make another move, the Grand Templar appeared from inside her manor. She looked around her destroyed courtyard. Then she saw us. "TRACE LEGACY!" she screamed as she started firing blasts of magic after us as we fled.

"Why are YOU running? You're a freaking dragon!" shouted Trace as we ran for our lives.

I yelled back, "She's still scares me!"

_...End Flashback_

Upon awakening, I sensed I was no longer alone in my cave of solitude. I gazed across the vast room to find Trace staggering towards me; he was a mess of blood and reeked of death.

Something was very wrong. "TRACE!" Unfurling my wings, I sped towards him as he was about to collapse. I grabbed him by his shirt and lay him on a bed of moss.

I noticed something peculiar as I began to heal Trace with my magic; both of Trace's hands and upper arms were consumed of black magic. His hands gave the appearance of dragon claws. To be honest of myself, they looked attractive.

"TRACE!" I was nearly in tears when he finally awoke. I licked his cheek happily.

"N-Nora?" Trace coughed before looking up at me sadly. "They're all dead. I...when Flora died, I killed everyone." My interest burst into tears. "Keith, Eric, Natani, Zen. They're all dead!"

Wrapping a wing around Trace, I told him, "Do not despair Trace Legacy. You are not alone. I am here for you." Trace said nothing. I left him to his thoughts as he rested his body against mine.

"Nora?" Opening my eyes, I looked down to find Trace looking up at me; his cheeks stained with tears.

"Yes hatchling?"

Trace paused before saying, "Are you keeping something from me? A secret? Information on who I am?"

"I have told you all that I know about you," I said. Then I whispered softly, "However I haven't been truthful about how I feel about you.

"You see Trace Legacy, ever since we met, I have been head over heels in love with you," I said, my scales quivering in desire. "It sounds strange, but I want you. I want you to be my mate Trace."

Shocked, the teal haired human asked me, "How? How can I be your mate? I am not a dragon and you are clearly much too big for me Nora. And what would people say if-"

"Like this," I answered, interrupting his sentence. I touched the tip of my muzzle to Trace's temples, my magic racing through my body and into his. I stepped back to watch my magic at work.

The black skin on the mage's arms formed into shiny black scales and crawled up his arms and down his legs. At the same time, Trace's size quickly tripled to the point when he was slightly larger than I. What was left of his clothing lay shredded upon the cave floor. His nose and mouth merged together and protruded outward into a muzzle much like my own. A long tail covered in small plated scales shot out from Trace's rump. His eyes flashed into a deep golden color and his pupils turned to slits. From his back, a pair of slick, translucent wings sprouted. Ivory horns curled out of the top of his skull as ivory claws pushed their way out of the tips of his paws.

An elegant male dragon stood regally in front of me. I quivered in his presence and said, "Trace? Are you alright?"

"I am fine," he said in a deep rumbling voice that made me feel like a youngling again. "I see now why you do not like your human form Nora. I feel much more freedom in this form." Taking a step toward me, Trace inspected me.

"What are you doing Trace?" I asked curiously. His large muscular form settled next to me.

Letting out a deep laugh, he said, "I was simply inspecting my life-mate to make sure she was in perfect condition." I let out a purr as I licked the underside of his neck affectionately.


End file.
